


【J&D】你看起来很像她

by D_A_Y



Series: Wincest fanfic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 那橙黄色的火舌吞噬了他的妈妈——他爸爸的爱人、他爸爸生命中的另一半，那一场大火抽走了爸爸体内的什么东西，Dean还不明白，但是他知道有什么改变了，有什么东西被一同埋葬在他们不再回去的家里。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester
Series: Wincest fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【J&D】你看起来很像她

**Author's Note:**

> Dean小时候的照片上是有刘海的，但是之后没多久就变成短发小男孩了，所以不禁会想是怎么的一个机会让他改变了发型！也很想看还年幼的Dean的故事！想看为了照顾Sammy而被迫长大的Dean之前的故事，在遇到危险在害怕无助的时候第一个想到的不是“Sam怎么样”的Dean。

Dean那段时间经常做噩梦，梦见大火，亮起的刺眼白光闯进他的梦里，他在融化空气的烈焰之中无法呼吸，眼睁睁让火光烧灼进他的眼睛，他听见木材爆裂劈啪作响，听见横梁断裂垮塌。 _爸爸在哪？妈妈在哪？_ 他惊慌失措，张口想要呼唤，于是滚滚浓烟呛进他的喉咙。他听到自己年幼的弟弟撕心裂肺的哭声， _哦不，Sam——爸爸说要保护好Sam的，爸爸——_

“Dean！”

Dean猛地睁开眼睛，他喉咙里像是吞咽下棉花一样干涩生疼，肋骨似乎随着急促的喘气勒进他的胸口。一双有力的手把他扶了起来，他立刻开始咳嗽，想把呛入肺里的辛辣烟尘吐出来。他抹了把脸，手指冰凉，脸上湿漉漉的，刘海被汗水粘在他的额头。他想要吸入新鲜空气，但堵住的鼻腔里挤出了一声抽噎。

“Dean，没事的，只是梦。”他被揽入一个温暖的怀抱，一根吸管压在他嘴唇上。是爸爸，爸爸抱着他，他的呼吸慢慢缓了下来，周遭不再是滚烫的大火，而夜晚的微凉也被环着他的拥抱隔绝在外。他含住吸管，让温热的液体润滑进他冒着烟的喉咙，耳边还是父亲絮絮叨叨的安慰。

“没事的，Dean-o，只是梦，我在这，没事的。”他的脸埋在父亲的胸膛，泪水浸湿了那里的布料，他伸手紧紧攥上父亲的衣服，他还在颤抖，但不再害怕。夜晚是漆黑的，没有火光，是温暖的，没有燃烧。

 _爸爸。_  
他小声呢喃，静静地流着眼泪。

Dean怕火，但是更怕看不见火，总担心自己只要移开视线，那跳动着的东西——在打火机上、在灶台上——就会一下子脱离控制，以滔天之势席卷而来，再一次从他身边夺走什么。就连John加热奶瓶的时候，他也要躲在一边，紧张地捏着父亲的裤腿。他个子不够，抬起头只能看见灶台顶上冒出些许蓝色的火光——这和他记忆中的那场大火的颜色不同。 **那橙黄色的火舌吞噬了他的妈妈——他爸爸的爱人、他爸爸生命中的另一半，那一场大火抽走了爸爸体内的什么东西，Dean还不明白，但是他知道有什么改变了，有什么东西被一同埋葬在他们不再回去的家里。**

父亲从热水中捞出奶瓶，关了火。他把奶瓶放在灶台上，在裤子上蹭干手，弯下腰抱起自己。高度一下子变化，他能看见那个灶台，上面除了黑色的铁圈和银色的锅子外没有别的色彩了， _没有火，没有危险。_ 他们都是安全的。爸爸单手圈着他的小腿，让他坐在有力手臂上，他用胳膊环上爸爸的脖子，他一直很喜欢被这样抱着——这很安全。  
爸爸伸手取过奶瓶，朝Sam的婴儿床走去。

“Dean，你想给Sammy喂奶吗？”  
Dean紧张起来，又带着点雀跃。之前他问过好多次了，但父母总是说着他还太小，Sam还太小。他只能带着点不满地咬着切去面包边的果酱三明治，眼巴巴看着父母的注意力都围着那个连头发都没长出来的小婴儿转。

他小声应了一声，觉得自己脸上发烫，接过奶瓶，手里的热度沿着手心一路烧上他的胳膊、脖子，冲进他的脑子—— _他帮上忙了，他可以帮上忙了，_ 不再是爸爸一个人去做这些了。

父亲把他放到地上，又把Sam从婴儿床里抱出来，走到床边。Dean把被子推到一边，坐到皱巴巴的床单上，伸手接过那个襁褓中的婴儿——他的弟弟，他紧紧拥抱着跑出大火的弟弟。Sam睁大了眼睛，直勾勾盯着他，忽然又笑了起来，眉毛上扬，亮晶晶的口水从嘴角划下，爆发出咿咿呀呀的欢呼声，挥舞着双手。Dean惊讶地看着这团小东西，看着这其中焕发出的生命力。边上的空间因为重量而发出了吱呀声，父亲坐在他身边。Dean瞄了眼父亲，结果正对上迎来的目光，有些愣住了，他以为爸爸会盯着Sam的。  
他有些窘迫地低下头，用一根手指摸了摸Sam的脸，拎起他的围兜擦了擦嘴角的口水。他心脏跳得很快，脸上烧得发烫，觉得有种自豪和满足的液体从胸腔冲进他的眼睛，他拿起奶瓶的手稍稍颤抖。Sam响亮地砸吧了一声。

等Sam顶着棕色的脑袋在旅馆里晃来晃去的时候，Dean的头发还没有褪去稚嫩的淡金色，和他记忆里母亲的头发差不多，细软的刘海软软的垂着。他以前睡在母亲怀里的时候总是喜欢在手心里攥上一撮头发，她的头发比自己现在的要硬，打着卷刺着手，给他种莫名的安心。

Sam是他的弟弟，在这方面倒是无师自通学到了他的习惯。小家伙站在沙发上，整个人趴在Dean 的背上，伸手抓着Dean的头发，嘴里咿呀呀呀嚷着些混杂着Dean的名字的模糊词语。忽然头发被扯的生疼，背上的重量也忽然挪了开来。

“Sammy！”Dean伸手接住歪着身子差点摔到地上的弟弟，心脏突突地狂跳，紧张地把弟弟抱在怀里。这是他的弟弟，是他需要保护的对象。从那次喂奶之后，父亲就慢慢地把这些任务交给了他，他教Dean怎么换尿布、怎么热牛奶 _（——为了Sammy，他说，你要做个男子汉。_ ）、怎么在夜晚安慰哭闹的孩子。他的噩梦慢慢褪去，被时间隐藏起来，埋藏在脑海深处，不再去想。他不再梦到大火，不再惊慌失措地醒来，不再躲在父亲的怀里哭泣。他其实还是眷恋那份安心和温暖的，但是他不应该这么做了，他想要帮助自己的父亲，而不是成为拖累。

_爸爸只有我可以依靠了，我不振作起来的话，谁来呢？_   
_我不再是一个孩子了。我想要帮助爸爸的话，就不能再是一个孩子。_

Dean看着Sam一点点长大，而爸爸在将抚养孩子的任务交卸给他后，就越来越少关心这些了，全听他的——Sam病了，我发烧了，Sam需要胃药。他知道这是爸爸对他的信任。信任他可以照顾好自己、信任他可以照顾好弟弟，他不应当去辜负这个。

爸爸会离开家，留下一把没有温度的手枪，留下几张纸币，告诉他“保护Sammy”。

_那我呢？谁来保护我呢？爸爸不再保护我了吗？_

Dean接过手枪，在父亲的注视下拆卸、组装、装填、瞄准——那些黑暗里的东西不是一把手枪可以解决的。 _爸爸是知道的，_ 幽灵需要盐弹——那把枪太重了，他还没法使用，也没有留在旅馆里；吸血鬼要砍下脑袋——他会用匕首，但没法用砍刀削断颈椎，他也不够高…… _这把手枪究竟要从什么中保护我呢？我又该怎么用这把手枪保护Sam呢？留下这把枪爸爸就会安心吗？_

_那就这样吧，他已经足够多需要担心的了。_

有一次John离开了家足足三个月，只来得及给Bobby打了个电话。后者也忙于狩猎，整个基地被弄成一个大型驱魔所，满是咒符。于是他只顾得上给定期给这两个孩子送些食物和钱，续租上旅馆的房间。Dean总是信心满满地说自己没事，在夜晚一遍遍地安慰着做了噩梦的Sam“没事的，我在这，没事的。”

 _爸爸呢？爸爸一定也没事的。_ 怀里的弟弟很温暖，胸口的水渍也是滚烫的，但背后笼罩下的夜晚的凉意让他打了个冷战。Sam没事，爸爸没事，他也没事，他们都没事。

等John回到家，Sam已经背会了乘法表，Dean学会了怎么做第七十一种通心粉。还过了一个小小的生日，Bobby不在、John不在，他们偷偷开了一瓶啤酒，一人一口接着喝下。带着泡的苦涩液体滑下喉咙，从胃里烧到脑子，晕晕乎乎地迎来Dean新的一岁。

他们俩的头发都乱糟糟的，披散到肩上。他们没给彼此剪头发，在一间狭小的酒店旅馆里与世隔绝的生活很难让他们想起来这件事。而且他们都不信任彼此——之前一次Dean借着剪头发的机会为由把Sam一头“娘唧唧”的“披肩”长发给一刀剪成了板寸，而Sam则摸着黑，趁哥哥睡着给他的刘海来了一刀，让他一周都在小学里被嘲笑。

Dean刚关了床头灯，正站在Sam床边，俯下身给自己熟睡的弟弟拉上被子，听到了门开的声音。

“爸爸？”Dean微微侧身，摸上床头柜上的手枪。来的人没有开灯，也许是考虑到现在是凌晨，房间里又一片漆黑。

“是我，没事，睡觉去吧。”

Dean觉得自己闻到了酒味，他犹豫了一下，带着点歉意地朝Sam的方向扫了一眼，接着打开台灯。

“爸爸？你没事吗？”他因为忽然的亮光而眯起眼睛，朝着门口看去。

年长的男人看上去脸色有些苍白，但是四肢健全，也没有裸露在外的绷带。Dean松了一口气，向朝父亲走去，不太确定自己能做什么——难道是要一个拥抱吗？他是希望自己可以多少分担一些压在自己爸爸身上的东西。“睡我的床吧，我和Sammy一起睡。”

Dean刚准备绕到另一边爬上床，就看见父亲张了张嘴却没有发出声音，忽然就蹲到了地上，不再出声。他焦急地走了过去，担心着是否有内伤，心里想着是否需要给Bobby打电话。等他走近了才发现酒味比他想的要重多了，说不上名字的酒精的气味冲进他的鼻子里，还带着淡淡的血腥味。他跨出了床头灯光的范围，在昏暗中靠近父亲——他把脸埋进手里，肩膀在颤抖着。

**_爸爸在哭。_ **

“爸爸？爸爸你怎么了？”Dean的声音也抖了起来，他不知道该怎么办，他安慰过流泪的Sam，他自己也曾经流泪而被安慰，但是， ** _这是爸爸_** ，他感到手足无措，慌张的呼吸几乎让他头晕目眩。他跪下身子，膝盖在坚硬的木板地上硌得生疼，试探地向前伸手按在了面前的人的肩膀上。

父亲抬起头，眼睛发红，正对上Dean的目光。

Dean觉得自己的几乎无法呼吸了， _不应该是这样的，为什么是爸爸在哭？猎魔的时候究竟发生了什么？又有谁死去了吗？他应该做什么？有什么是他可以做的吗_ ？

 ** _“你看起来很像她。”_** John伸手把Dean揽进怀里，紧紧地抱着他，粗糙的胡子蹭到他的耳朵，“像Mary，像你的妈妈。”Dean喘不过气，在黑夜的笼罩下就要这样死去，也许是因为这个拥抱的力度压碎了他的骨头，要他几乎一并碎裂融入父亲的骨血里；也许是因为他哭得太厉害了，他从不知道自己可以只因为一句话就瞬间哭得这么狠，他上气不接下气，在父亲的怀里颤抖着，几乎破碎。

**_你看起来很像她。_ **

这是四岁时候的Dean最喜欢听到的话。爸爸笑着，妈妈笑着，满足快乐，在温暖的午后、在阳光灿烂的草地、在任何时候任何地方，于是Dean也总是跟着一起笑起来，扑进父亲的怀里或是投入母亲的拥抱。 _不该是这样的，不应该是现在这样的——_

**_爸爸哭了。_ **

_因为我看起来像妈妈。因为我——因为我，爸爸哭了。因为我。_ Dean感觉到有什么温热的液体一点一点顺着自己的脖子滑下去，带着点细微的痒意，他不知道这是谁的泪水…… _ **但这是他的错——**_

他也想念起妈妈来。他总是压抑着自己的思念，甚至记忆也渐渐竟有了模糊——总是那几个片段，他太年幼了，想不起别的了——他的注意力总在担心Sam和父亲上。

他想念那对和自己相似的绿色眼珠，想念那头和自己颜色差不多的头发，想念拥抱、想念馅饼、想念切去边缘的面包片、想念手心攥住头发的感觉——想念那个时候幸福笑着的父亲、想念堪萨斯、想念记忆深处的再也回不去的家。

**_是我的错。_ **

第二天醒来的时候，Sam花了很久嘲笑自己哥哥狗啃般的短发。  
Dean威胁着说要给他也来一个一样的。  
John还在宿醉。


End file.
